My (Not- So- Normal) Life as a Teenage Demigod
by KeepCalmandSprint13
Summary: Hey! The name's Fynn Rider. I'm a demigod, like you know... Percy Jackson? As I journey through my first monster attack (not to self: umbrellas are useless when fighting furies) how I found out I'm a demigod (thanks for telling me, Dad!), and of course, the most memorable welcome from the Ares cabin since Percy Jackson(:P in your face, Clarisse!). I have a weird life.


Prologue

It was midnight in Moon Creek, South Carolina. Matthew Rider was working on his latest novel, as much as he should be getting to sleep, he couldn't stand not being able to finish the chapter when he had such a great idea for what was going to happen next.

When the clock in the hall struck 12, a bright light shone on the front porch. Matthew was oblivious to this, but when a pounding was heard on his front door he leapt up immediately to answer it.

"Athena? What are you doing here?" He asked the person standing at the door.

"I don't have much time; I never should've come to the mortal world at all!" The woman whispered.

At the door stood a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, dark as the night sky, shining gray eyes that look like the moon, and she wore a Greek toga. It hung off of one shoulder and went down to her ankles. The shawl hung off of her shoulders, and she carried something in her arms.

"Why are you here then?" Matthew asked her, oblivious to what she held in her hands.

"I'm here for her. This is probably the last time you see me. Take care of her for me Matthew, her name is Fynn." Athena thrust a newborn baby into Matthew's hands

"Whose is she?" he wondered aloud, but he is already guessed the answer.

"She's yours." The woman that he loved whispered, "And mine."

Matthew was stunned. "is she a demigod?"

Athena nodded ."Chiron will know when she goes to Camp."

"You want her to go?" Matthew asked, already knowing that his childhood home would be the perfect place for the child.

"Of course."

He nodded, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do not forget me Matthew, please," she responded.

She turned to leave, but turned quickly and kissed him one last time.

"Good bye, my love." She whispered, and Matthew felt a soft breeze caress his face, and saw a glittering mist take on the form of Athena. Her face looked down on the baby, smiled, and then flew into the sky to join the stars.

_(Thirteen years later)_

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

"Fynn?"

_Darn it._

"Yes, Dad?" _Maybe there's a chance that I can pass by his office without-_

"Can you come here?" His voice came from his office, when was probably writing another novel about the stars.

_Darn it._

I slowly walked into his office, my head down.

_I really like my neon green high tops this afternoon._

"Fynn, look at me." Without even looking at his face I knew what I would see.

A stern man in his 30's, with brown hair cut in sort of a military style, piercing blue eyes that seem to read me like a book. He was probably looking at me as if I was a little kid who would colored on the wall, like my behavior was unacceptable and I needed to learn a lesson. His arms are probably crossed; his eyebrows knit together, lips pursed as if he tasted something sour. My dad, Matthew Rider, was normally a very laid-back, fun, and even sometimes childish person. But trouble seems to follow me like a stray puppy, and in the end it causes him to play the bad guy.

And sometimes, you really can't blame him; I was a very interesting child. But enough on my problems, there will be more on them later.

"Hey look, a penny!" I said still trying to avoid eye contact with my dad as I bent down to pick up an imaginary penny.

"Fynn Carolyna Rider, look at me, now."

_Oh he was mad at me now. _

That was his no-nonsense-I know I-know-what-you-did-and-you-can't-hide- it-voice, and it meant that I was in trouble.

I rose from the floor, my head still down.

"Fynn, look at me." I started to raise my head, but someone burst into the room.

"Matthew I just got a call from the middle school-OH MY GOD!"

_Great job Fynn._

As Ella burst into the room, I looked up at her, and she saw what happened.

"Ella-" my dad started to say something.

"Fynn, what happened?" Ella rushed over and took my face in her hands.

I mumbled something under my breath.

"Fynn, you tell me what happened, now!"

"Ella-" my dad tried to speak again, but he didn't get far.

My eyes flicked towards the door, which Ella left wide open.

"And don't even **_think_** about making a run for it." She said sternly.

"Ella!" My dad finally yelled

"Yes?" she kept her eyes on my face the entire time.

"Why is the middle school calling us this time?" My dad asked his wife.

"Why don't you ask your daughter?" Ella scowled as she spun me around.

_I'm in for it now._

"Young lady, you better tell me what happened, now." My dad said sternly.

I should probably tell you what they were seeing, shouldn't I?

I would love to tell you that they were seeing a silver/blue eyed, long blonde haired, 5'6", 13 year old girl with ADD and is OCD about books and mythology.

And that is what they saw, except what they saw today was a little different.

When I left for school this morning, I was wearing my school uniform that consisted of a collared white shirt and blue sweater. I also wore a plaid skirt and blue necktie, neon green Converse high tops, and my hair was pulled back into a side braid. I had a little bit of mascara and lip gloss on.

Now, looking at me, it was obvious that a lot happened while I was at school today. When I came home still wearing my uniform and high tops, but the hair was falling out of the braid into my eyes, my skirt was ripped, and my lip gloss was a little less glossy.

Oh, yeah. I also came home with a black eye.

"HEY MOM I- HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO FYNN?!"

_…And so much for not drawing attention to myself._

"Thanks, Logan."

"You look like a blonde raccoon! You have got to tell me what happened!" My stepbrother yelled, and I'm pretty sure the neighbors could hear him, too.

"Logan's right for a change! Fynn, we have got to hear what happened." His mom, my stepmother, Ella said.

"Did you hear that? I'm right for-wait a minute. HEY!" Logan yelled, again.

"Shh!" We all shushed him; we don't want another call from the neighbors about Logan being really loud.

"Fynn, does your eye have anything to do with the call that we received from the school?" My dad asked.

I started to shake my head slowly, then kinda gave up and nodded.

"What happened today at school?" Ella asked.

"Well, I might've gotten in a fight with someone…" I muttered.

"Who?" My dad asked.

"Uhhhh... a girl…"

"With who did you get in a fight with Fynn Carolyna?"

"With whom."

"What?"

"With whom. Seriously Dad get your grammar right."

"FYNN!"

"A girl named Clarisse**(AN: ik, cliché, don't judge me). **Logan said instead

"Logan!" I groaned.

"Do her parents know about this?" Ella began her interrogation.

"Nah. She picks fights with everyone." Logan said.

"Did the teachers see this?" She continued.

"Why do you think the school called?" Logan answered.

"Logan be QUIET!" Ella reprimanded her son. "Wait a minute… How do you know about this mister?"

"Hey look at the time, gotta go!" and my stepbrother was out of the room faster than someone could say "Free Cookies!"

* * *

**Well, there's the beginning to My (Not- So- Normal) Life as a Teenage Demigod. **

**I'm sorry i havent updayed anything lately, i have been really bust with track and school and stuff.**

**i know you guys dont care and stuff, but im going to tell u anyway... during track this season i competed in a Prestigious Relays Event and also broke a school record! well, thats mhy life story, **

**Keep Calm and Sprint**


End file.
